UMN CTSI is ideally positioned to implement and train translational discovery teams comprised of multidisciplinary researchers from the 6 schools and colleges of the University?s Academic Health Center (Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Pharmacy, Dentistry, Veterinary Medicine), institutes and centers in the broader University, and 2 major hospitals in the Twin Cities ? the Minneapolis VA Medical Center and the Hennepin County Medical Center ? that currently partner with KL2 researchers. We will 1) Provide rigorous, competency-based training in the design and conduct of high-quality clinical and translational research with both required and individualized components; 2) Ensure KL2 Scholars acquire skills and experience in team science, communication, responsible conduct of research, and community and stakeholder engagement; 3) Promote career development activities of KL2 Scholars, including training them as mentors and leaders, and offering experiential learning opportunities; and 4) Use multidisciplinary mentoring to support KL2 Scholar development of a productive clinical and translational research program, resulting in successful grant applications and transition to independent investigations. We will accomplish this in part by key innovations that build upon our highly successful KL2 program: 1. Continue 3 full years of KL2 Scholar training; 2. Optimize Scholar success by extending some career development support beyond 3 years; 3. Expand mentor training and develop new shareable components of mentor training, including institution of a Leadership in Team Science training program; 4. Use individualized development plans to tailor training and meet NCATS competencies; 5. Augment community engagement with community stakeholder liaisons for each Scholar; 6. Dedicate training in communication and leadership skills essential for career success; 7. Initiate Translational Research Retreats with focused training in team science, ethics, and informatics; 8. Increase Scholar involvement with biomedical engineering and experiential opportunities; 9. Revitalize educational opportunities in informatics and responsible conduct of research; 10. Broaden the CTSI-Ed leadership team for expanded career development training; 11. Begin new initiatives that promote individual K- award and R- award submission; and 12. Increase the diversity of the K- Scholar group and improve the pipeline of underrepresented in medicine scholars with a new CTSI Pre-K Discovery Scholars program, new two-day Visiting Professorships held 3 times per year, and new School of Medicine guaranteed and fully financed (salary; start-up funds) trainee-to-faculty appointment and faculty recruitment diversity plan. Impact. With these innovations and activities in place and robust institutional support, we expect that our KL2 Scholars will become highly talented leaders in their field, capable of disseminating their research and expertise through multiple channels, contributing to multidisciplinary investigations, and mentoring other researchers.